William Afton
William Afton (also known as commonly Purple Guy, The Killer, The Murderer, Mr. Afton) is a recurring antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and other next installments of the series. He was the co-founder of Fredbear's family diner and later, Circus Baby's pizza world, but at some point during his career, he took a dark turn and became a killer. His most notable crime was being responsible for responsible for The Missing Children Incidentmentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's, and he may have carried out more murders, as implied by the Death Minigames in the second game. He appears in most of the Death Minigames of the second game and the end-of-night Minigames of the third and fourth game, and his role in the franchise's story is pivotal. Appearance William Afton's appearance in the minigames is represented with the size and height of an adult man, and with his skin tone ranging from various tones of purple or magenta, depending on the minigame, however it is important to note that his skin tone might actually not be purple or magenta but is only represented in this way. He is also sometimes depicted wearing a yellow accessory on his chest, presumably a badge. It isn't until Five Nights at Freddy's 3 that he retained a consistent appearance, undetailed as it may be, though he has expressive eyes and a mouth that conveys his emotional state. Another instance in which William shows more detail than his other appearances is during the SAVETHEM Death Minigame, in which he has glowing, white eyes, a yellow object on his chest which resembles a badge and either, holds a purple object, which is speculated to be a weapon or tool, or extends his hand in a beckoning pose. Object Speculation There is quite a bit of fan speculation about the mysterious object William holds in his "You can't" sprite. Others believe it to be a weapon, as it is used to attack (and seemingly disable) Freddy Fazbear, such as a screwdriver, hammer, crowbar, or even a taser. Evidence to support the taser is that the death minigame ends immediately after William touches Freddy with the object and that the static when the minigame ends is blue instead of the usual red. Some fans believe it was some sort of tool used while hacking into the animatronics' facial recognition systems, or the crank used for the spring animatronics, but are unspecific as to exactly what the tool is and how it aids in hacking. This is somewhat supported with the Night 4 phone call. Some assume it is just his hand in a beckoning stance, as it is the same color as his body. Personality William is the murderer of the five children that sparked the downfall of Fazbear Entertainment, and started the chain of events that leads players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, William is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his barbaric crimes with an unceasing smile. It isn't until he is confronted by the ghosts of the five kids that he shows any other emotion, fear. His motives are unknown and cryptic though his actions ultimately lead to his own downfall. Trivia * Some fans have assumed that William and Phone Guy are one in the same as they both seem to like Foxy (as evident by the fact that William appears next to Pirate Cove in the Foxy minigame), William appears to be afraid of ghosts, to which The Puppet shares similar attributes, and both (seemingly) use a phone. William also has a badge, indicating that he's a security guard, which Phone Guy once was as well. ** This theory cannot possibally be true as their voices and accent are noticably different with William being british and Phone guy being American. * It is unknown why William is purple in color, since every other human seen in the minigames is of natural skin-tone. ** It's possible this was done to make William stand out more as opposed to the other characters seen. ** He could also be illustrated like this to hide any major details and leave him featureless. * Due to the significant changes made to the mobile ports, the second game's mobile version is the only mobile port in the series where William has a major role, as he only makes an appearance in the third game's mobile version in the rare Springtrap boot screens, whereas in the fourth game's mobile version he is absent.